User blog:Mortal5075/Logan Paul vs Samara Morgan - Absurd Rap Battles of Horror.
Hello, konichuwa, this time we're continuing with the Horror series that thankfully has more than one battle now and will hopefully get more and more battles going on soon. Today we have the one the only Logan Paul alien from the movie Paul titled after him, sent after us with a disguise covering his lizard form to give us all the deadly virus known as cringe. One of the places where he notoriously spread his evil is the great country of Japan. Who could take revenge for what he did there? Why, a Japanese horror character, why not. Samara Morgan from the Ring? Sing me the fuck up. You will excuse my wording but the US version of Ring is literally a horror masterpiece that I absolutely love so lets pop in this DVD of Japanese sword fighting and enjoy the show. Arigato. By the way, one joke was stolen from Rae, sorry not sorry. Go read her Joe vs JoJo. I'm also still confused whether its bs or BS. Logan Paul: Yo Logan Paulers, let's begin! Raise the roof and make a scene! Against some kid whose kills are like her ending - off screen! From the start you were a born sin, what you call those fears are bores, sis. Should've called Whitney Wisconsin to fuck up those deers and horses! Should've gave you to abort, sheesh! But in rappping we'll be the judges. How bad could you be at laying beef when you're holding on to Grudges. After me there'll be a hole part where there was once a whole heart. Piles of bodies? More like piles of shit films at bargain bins in WALMART! Got more wheels than PAUL BLART that's simply how PAULS START! While your prank calls need to take a couple lessons FROM BART! We Paul bros just ball smart, the YouTube kings of this whole damn nation. Meanwhile I've seen more scary phone calls in 3 AM vids from Jay Station. Samara Morgan: Normally I don't want all this to happen, victims begging for help with screams. I know his insides will now be like his ad revenue and Baywatch scenes. And I can't do anything to help them because I keep hearing this blasted voice. But... arrgh killing a douche like you's a voluntary choice. You hear the phone ring? There's a week til you die. All your muscles won’t fly, you'll be weak til you die. Unlike that time when you stepped to that prick KSI. You fight with Ring and it won't be a rigged BS lie. Before you go talk to your bro and get all sweet with your byes. Tell that hanged guy I said hi when you'll be meeting the sky! You will weep and you'll cry once Samara comes in all her glory. And those tears will be real, quite unlike "So Sorry". Logan Paul: Look at my boxing titles, I'm a Hugh Jacked Logan with claws to break this bout. Look at your boxes titles, you came to West and that’s when U was taken out. Dude in that verse you straight up stuttered, you're choking up, its ending. Man, with how much you're losing breath I thought your mother went in. This girl is smoked from my thousand Watt shocks like Naomi came by. You'll now be the most fucked thing that came from Jap to States since hentai. You look like Cousin Itt wearing a blanket stuck in a forest, kid! I'm breaking off more engagements with the Ring than Maury Povich did! You've died before, Miss ghost writer, with those dead bars you can't battle far. I’m a self made man, I can ride the beat with no handled bars. Now I love my lil bro Jake so he’ll too mess you up if you beef with me. Leave your series so dead you’ll do like your tape and go Straight to DVD. Samara Morgan: Your excuses have run out, Paul, this is one huge L you can’t amend. How ironic that a Maverick hopped on to a DoucheTuber trend. I'm bringing Junjo Ito fears, full loaded Itchi on your asses. And when I'm popping off screen there's no need for 3D glasses. I'll leave you like the rest who saw me: mouth wide open, plain shock. Don't talk shitty horror, your film's a Snake on Airplane's jock! So if horny talks of fucking and loving bros is what you're saying. You must be rapping within the time of month that you went gay in! You're a fat-shaming sexist fuckboy and that Hero song makes me think you fuck boys. But when you went to Walk in our Woods like Keemstar your career fell fast as fuck boi. Not only trees hung in our woods, but before I end this cult persona faker. I make people hang themselves so thank you for being my filmmaker. Who weebed better? Logan Paul (lol no) Samara Morgan Category:Blog posts